bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2 was the second series of Big Brother UK; it aired in the summer of 2001. The series had a much larger budget than the first; the House in Bow, London was renovated following the first series. Ten housemates entered the House on Day 1, and an eleventh housemate, Josh Rafter, entered on Day 16. The series was won on 27 July, 2001, by Brian Dowling. Production Broadcasts The series premiered on 25 May 2001, on Channel 4. The contestants were recorded 24 hours a day with cameras fixed around the house, and had to wear portable microphones. Channel 4 broadcasted a daily highlights show, and from the second week there was a live eviction show hosted by Davina McCall, where the evicted housemate was interviewed. In the nightly highlight episodes, viewers are shown various highlights of a specific day in the house. The second series did feature the return of the psychiatric evaluations during a highlight episode, despite controversy surrounding their appearance during the premiere season. The live eviction episode was held on Friday, with a pre-eviction episode and an official eviction episode being held with a 90 minute gap between them. The season ended on July 27, 2001, lasting for a total of 64 days. Big Brother 2 was the first series to involve an interactive service, showing two live feeds, and two more with respective one and four hour time delays. This was not a 24-hour service, and the feed was stopped for a two-hour period every night, during which the show and another three programs aired. This series spawned two spin-off series, Big Brother's Little Brother and Big Brother Reveals More. The former of the two shares the title of a segment from the first season, though there are no similarities. It was presented by Dermot O'Leary during Big Brother 2. The program showed viewers some of the comments being made by those outside of the game, and often had interviews with evicted housemates, as well as friends and family of those still in the house. Big Brother Reveals More was a recap of the previous week, which summed up the major points of the previous week. It only aired during this series, and was not featured in any subsequent series. Prizes The ten housemates in the game are competing for the grand prize of £70,000. Each week, the housemates attempted to complete various tasks assigned by Big Brother in exchange for a weekly budget, which they used to buy food and luxuries; this included buying things such as alcohol and cigarettes. Big Brother 2, much like the premiere season, did not feature luxury competitions or prizes throughout the season. House For the first two series, the House was located in Bow, London near to the 3 Mills Studios. The second series had a bigger budget, and the House used was renovated for a new look. Despite a similar layout to the original House, the decorations and furniture were completely different. The new House had a "Cabin fever" theme, as the format of the show was similar to the feeling of having cabin fever. With this theme, there were wooden walls throughout the majority of the House. There was a living room, where important news such as nominations were revealed to the housemates. The kitchen remained simple, with only necessities such as an oven, fridge, and sink. In the "Diary Room", in which housemates may speak privately and reveal their true feelings to the public, there is a more interesting look to it. The background of the room has the appearance of a garage door, with the Big Brother eye logo imprinted on it. Like the previous season, there is a men's and women's bedroom, each with five beds in them. One of the five in each room is larger than all of the others. Unlike the previous series, however, the men and women were allowed to choose which bedroom belonged to which gender. The outside of the house features a chicken coop, with seven hens and one rooster. The housemates must care for the chickens during their stay in the House, and must also use the eggs from the chickens to eat, otherwise they must use some of their budget to buy eggs. The House also features a garden, which the housemates use to grow plants and vegetables to eat. The housemates were later given a hot tub to use in the backyard, placed close to the garden. A new feature this year was the addition of the den outside, a small area in the backyard in which housemates could enter to lounge and speak to one another. There were no couches or seats, but there were various pillows scattered around. Housemates The second edition of Big Brother featured 11 housemates competing for the grand prize. Ten housemates entered on Day 1, while an additional housemate was voted in by the public on Day 16. Tasks Nominations table Notes There were no nominations until Week 2. Nominations do not take place in the final week, instead the public votes for which of the remaining housemates they want to win. Nomination totals Category:Big Brother UK